Apesanteur
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / Et si Will s'était aperçu de ce que cache Jay ?


**Fandom: **Traveler  
**Disclaimer:** Les persos de _Traveler ne sont pas à moi.  
__Fic écrite pour la communauté 5sens. Ici le mouvement_

* * *

**Apesanteur**

* * *

Pas un bruit, pas un son, pas même âme qui vive, je sors de mon lit, toujours le premier. Je suis un lève tôt, c'est indéniable, les yeux ouverts avant que le réveille ne sonne, et puis c'est au petit matin que je peux faire mes exercices physiques sans être dérangé. Pas de Tyler pour me raconter des conneries et m'empêcher de compter, pas de Will pour dissiper mon attention... Juste moi et le silence.  
Je commence par quelques étirements, histoire de me réveiller tranquillement, j'enchaîne avec une séance d'abdos, histoire d'aller chercher l'énergie qui me donnera le sourire toute la journée, pour enfin finir par des pompes ou toute autre chose qui libérera l'endorphine qui me fait péter la forme du feu de dieu toute la journée ! Je fais attention à mon corps, mon alimentation, sans en être obnubilé, je vous rassure. Cela dit quand on commence à se droguer au sport, s'arrêter devient difficile.  
Je compte, tout haut, jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus, mais vraiment plus, jusqu'à temps que mon corps retombe sur le sol, et qu'un sourire satisfait n'élargisse mes lèvres. Je reste souvent comme ça quelques minutes, conscient que ma petite vie est un joyau précieux. Et puis je me relève pour me diriger à l'étage, prendre des habits propres pour ensuite m'enfoncer dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche réparatrice.  
Souvent, le jet d'eau réveille Tyler qui vient me faire chier dès le petit matin avec des histoires stupides et salaces. La porte s'ouvre, je l'attends déjà de pied ferme, aller, viens, je suis d'humeur taquine ce matin ! J'entends un bâillement, mon corps tremble, impatient des hostilités qu'il s'apprête à ouvrir. Une forme humaine s'approche du lavabo, je pousse le rideau de douche, et comme un GI embusqué, j'attrape mon arme et fait feu, un immense sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Haha ! Je l'ai eut en beauté, ça va lui clouer le bec ça !  
Pour le coup je me sens con, en face de moi, ce n'est pas Tyler, mais Will, et là, il ne comprend pas pourquoi je l'ai mouillé de la tête aux pieds. La liesse est de courte durée, cependant, il est tellement mignon avec cet air surpris mais encore tellement endormi qu'il est incapable de réagir, que personnellement, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire comme un crétin. Et puis ce n'est plus un sourire, ni même un rire qui me grimpe le long du dos, mais un fou-rire qui explose hors de ma gorge devant sa moue enfantine qui lui plie les lèvres et le front. Son regard encore endormi qui cherche à comprendre ce qui vient de lui arriver, me questionne, devenant passablement mauvais. Va-t-il m'en vouloir ? Ou bien comprendra-t-il que j'attendais Tyler et non lui ?  
Mon regard court sur sa chevelure courte, s'arrêtant sur les mèches dont l'eau goute lentement jusqu'à son T-shirt blanc trop près du corps. L'eau l'a rendu transparent, à tel point qu'il en a perdu sa couleur pour se fondre avec celle de la peau de Will. J'imagine parfaitement les courbes de son corps, tandis que l'eau maintenant fraîche fait pointer quelque chose d'appétissant qui réveille des instincts enfouis.  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté à l'examiner de la sorte, tout ce que je sais, c'est que les goutes attirent mon regard de plus en plus bas et que je me perds sur le dessin de...

- Voyeur ! »

Ce mot est un électrochoc, je sursaute, enfin revenu dans mon corps, depuis quand me laissais-je prendre à ce petit jeu avec lui ?! Oh, bien entendu, ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas accroc à ce corps, mais en principe je fais plus attention de ne pas me laisser prendre la main dans le sac. Sa main passe dans sa chevelure d'un mouvement sec. Je préfère me détourner pour reprendre le but initial de ma venue dans cette pièce, à savoir, la douche du matin !  
Sans rien dire de plus, il s'approche de moi et passe sa langue contre ses lèvres d'une façon provocante. Je ne venais pas de dire que je m'étais détourné de lui ? Faible homme que je suis face à mes pulsions ! Cette langue vient d'attiser un feu lent et régulier au creux de mon corps, dieu que j'aimerais, un jour, jouer avec cette langue. Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui m'observe, avec cet air goguenard qui m'irrite au plus haut point.

- C'est froid, ou… bien… »

Je suis piqué au vif, son sourire hautain ne me fait pas rire, mais du tout, je préfère le snober. Et grognant je rabats le rideau de douche sur mon corps, pas la peine de répondre à ses boutades, surtout pas de bon matin ! Je l'entends soupirer, et au lieu de sortir de la pièce, comme je l'espérais, j'entends le rideau se soulever. Prêt à balancer une boutade auto-défensive, je m'aperçois qu'il se glisse avec moi dans la cabine de douche. Je suis trop estomaqué pour dire quoi que se soit et me retourne aussi promptement qu'une jouvencelle. Damned, il est nu sous la douche ! Normal, me direz-vous, on prend rarement une douche habillé !  
D'abord il ne dessert pas les dents, il attrape le gel douche en me frôlant les côtes puis il se savonne comme si je n'étais pas là. Finalement, le plus gêné de ce rapprochement, c'est moi, peut-être parce que c'est moi qui suis prisonnier de sentiments peu recommandable ! Que cherche-t-il ? Lui ? Dans ce contact troublant ? Le plaisir de m'envoûter par l'ondulation de ses membres ? Par le dessin parfait de ses muscles que j'arrive presque à ressentir ? A moins que se ne soit par la douceur de sa chaire qui glisse contre la mienne. Dans tout les cas, s'il continue, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau, si jamais il devait se rendre compte de ce que traduit physiquement mon ressenti intérieur, ou bien si ce ressenti intérieur se fait la malle vers l'extérieur !  
Enfin, je suis tellement angoissé que ça devrait couper court à cette vilaine érection qui me tiraille la chaire, non ? Son torse se colle contre mon dos, son visage se pose lentement contre mon épaule droite. Je ressens son souffle qui me pétrifie à chaque expiration. Je n'ose plus bouger, car maintenant, il est certain que j'ai besoin de toute ma concentration pour ne pas laisser sortir ouvertement mon excitation. Ses lèvres font une courte impulsion, je crois qu'il a murmuré quelque chose, mais je n'ai encore pas entendu ce qu'il a dit, je suis trop occupé avec ma voix interne qui me hurle de me retourner et de le consommer sur place ! Sa main frappe mon omoplate puis il disparait.  
Et moi je suis seul, sous le jet brûlant, seul et glacé par ce que ses lèvres ont imprimé sur ma peau, ne serait-ce pas… un baiser ?  
Je passe le visage sous le jet, et maintenant, que dois-je faire ? Mon regard se baisse... je dois dans tout les cas m'occuper de ça, même si seul ça me semble d'une fadeur insupportable.

Je m'habille, préférant oublier cet incident, et puis je descends pour rejoindre Tyler dans le salon, ça sera certainement plus enrichissant que de fantasmer une fois de plus sur Will et ses grands yeux verts d'automne !

- Jay ? »

Tyler regarde la télé. Que fait-il sur la chaîne fitness ???

- Hum ? »  
- Je suis amoureux ! »

Mes yeux bleus sondent l'écran plat où une jeune femme rousse et bien fichue ondule des hanches tout en comptant. Hummm, c'est vraiment du sport ça ?! Laissez-moi rire ! Enfin, je comprends pourquoi il regarde ça de bon matin ! Y'a de quoi bien commencer la journée, pour peu que ce genre de moulinets de l'arrière train puisse vous faire chavirer les neurones et les hormones !

- Je te laisse ! »  
- Il est sorti, je crois qu'il avait un, un contre un avec Tim. »

Pourquoi il m'a parlé de lui ? Pourquoi quand je veux aaaabsolument plus entendre parler de lui, son nom ou même la non mention de son nom s'impose à moi comme une évidence. Maintenant je n'ai qu'une envie : aller voir !  
Je me retrouve assis sur le haut du muret à regarder son corps courir. Il le contre vraiment sans problème malgré la différence étonnante d'échelle. Petit mais… Oui, petit je fais une bonne tête de plus que lui, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver effroyablement sexy... Le ballon est entre ses mains, son corps se contracte, il passe sous le bras de Tim et ses jambes lui donnent une telle impulsion que j'ai l'impression de le voir voler dans les airs. Will est étonnant ! Le ballon roule contre l'anneau et se laisse enfin tomber dans le filet. Le sourire de Will se fait carnassier, ils en sont à 8 à 5, rien que deux points et Will gagne le match. Personne ne l'a encore battu. Non, personne ! Je dévore ce corps vif et rapide, ces muscles qui dansent sous ses habits. Il l'a intercepté ! Je me lève, excité par le match et je cri comme un hystérique :

- Vas-y Will !! »

Il se retourne après avoir marqué son neuvième point un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il m'envoie un signe de la tête, tandis que son sourire s'allonge sur la droite en un rictus qui me fait frémir. Il attrape le pan de son T-shirt et s'en extirpe pour s'éponger le visage avec. Je regarde son torse, me souvenant de la chaleur qu'il dégageait ce matin, si je continue d'y penser, cette histoire va mal se terminer. Le T-shirt vole vers moi, c'est presque un réflexe de défense qui me le fait attraper au vol. Je regarde ce vêtement, tandis que les regards jaloux des filles se crispent sur moi. Oups ! Mais ce n'est pas leurs regards sombres qui m'empêchent de faire un sourire mitigé, par contre je ne céderais pas à l'envie d'y enfouir mon visage en publique...  
A voir son regard… cette balle sera la consécration de sa quinzième victoire consécutive. Sa main envoie le ballon dans les bras de son adversaire, il le nargue faisant cette moue enfantine que j'adore. Will... Traveler... j'aimerais devenir un ballon pour que tu joues avec mon corps, pour que tes mains et tes doigts me manient avec savoir, pour que tu m'envoies en l'.... HUM !

- Garde-le ! »

Mes lèvres s'étirent en repensant à cette balle de match. J'ai vu ce corps se tendre jusqu'à la rupture et repousser la balle. J'ai vu ce corps enchaîner plusieurs feintes et s'arrondir pour envoyer cette fameuse balle à trois points... Je sers le t-shirt que je garde précieusement sous mon oreiller et je me roule en boule respirant avec bonheur l'essence de ce type qui m'a retourné avec la seule puissance de sa voix. Je soupire de frustration.

- J'ai froid ! »

Et je n'ai qu'une envie... qu'il me réchauffe de son corps. J'ai entendu un bruit léger, feutré, comme un bruit de pas, et puis mon matelas s'est affaissé sous un nouveau poids. Je grogne un peu, pas heureux pour un sous que l'on me dérange pendant l'un de mes nombreux fantasme Travelerien. Ma tête fait un quart de cercle, essayant de distinguer quelqu'un dans la nuit avancée.

- Tyler ? »  
- Non… Ce con s'est endormi dans mon pieu ! »  
- Mais qu'es-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Je m'empresse de cacher le T-shirt m'incriminant de déviance fétichiste gay, tout en gardant mon calme.

- J'ai pitié de toi, ça ne se voit pas ! »  
- Hein ? »  
- Je vais te réchauffer moi ! »

Me réchauffer ? Une boule noue ma gorge pendant quelques longues secondes durant lesquelles aucun bruit ne vient nous déranger. Il n'y a que mon cœur qui danse comme un fou, prêt à sortir de mon corps, il n'y a que son ombre qui se découpe et qui avance vers moi, il n'y a plus que cette bon dieu de voix qui ne réclame que ses lèvres, enfin... pas que ses lèvres d'ailleurs... son corps entier dans une danse fiévreuse entre mes draps ! Ma main fait un mouvement en avant, l'arrêtant dans sa descente. Mais... mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?!!

- Va dans le lit de Tyler ! »

Je suis moi-même scié par ce que je viens de dire. Par cette main qui le repousse comme une furie ! Mais, je sais que je ne peux pas faire ça, pas à Will, pas avec Will. Il est préférable qu'il s'en aille. Je n'ai pas envie de voir son regard et sa déception en sachant... que je suis...  
J'ai attrapé mon oreiller et l'ai projeté contre lui, m'évitant par là même de me morfondre et de tomber dans une dépression chronique. Une main a stoppé mon mouvement, elle est douce et ferme, je sens ses phalanges courir sur mon avant bras puis disparaître pendant que Will soupire. Un grognement se fait sentir après coup.

- Tant pis pour toi ! Je ne pensais pas que tu me repousserais de la sorte ! Je vais dormir sur le canapé. »

Un autre soupire, le matelas bouge sous son poids, je regarde son corps parcourir le chemin jusqu'à la sortie dans une rapidité époustouflante. Il s'arrête avant d'ouvrir la porte, peut-être aurai-je dû l'arrêter. En tout cas, un murmure a traversé la pièce avant qu'il ne referme la porte.

- Pauvre… idiot. »  
- … »

Mais quelle poire je suis !

* * *

2007...  
Corrigée 2009. Je n'arrive toujours pas à me passer de cette série. Nom de dieu, les trois héros étaient... *___*


End file.
